comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-05-29 - Warehouse Raid
You know, if only the League of Assassins were the only ninjas Batwoman ever had to face! Because something odd popped up at one of her investments in London, and that required some investigation. Or is it her father's investment? Anyway! Off to London, England! The warehouse in Port of London for Hamilton Arms is being used for very, very naughty purposes! The true purposes are unknown, but there is smuggling most definitely involved somehow! And once Batwoman got in, the ninjas seem to come out of no where in the seeming abandoned warehouse! Now, Wolverine it is something entirely different. It involves a young red hair showing up in his room and shhhing him after giving him a spoke, and then whispering an offer he could not refuse, "Let's go kick some ninja ass." And she grins quite wickedly, an impish light in her green eyes. And so bodysliding in are Wolverine and Traveler, and upon Traveler's back is an energy rifle hanging from a strap. She had taken time to get into place to have a sniper shot vision into the warehouse through one of its tall windows with her energy rifle. This leaves Wolverine to enter on foot or roof top, whichever he finds more exciting is where Traveler would have dropped him off! Using her grapple gun to lower herself from the ceiling, Batwoman looks around, then does a double take as the ninjas suddenly begin to appear from seemingly everywhere. What the hell is this? This almost looks like a trap of some kind. What would Ninjas want with her stepmother's warehouse? This is the second time she's seen ninjas in a week. Man. This calls for an equalizer. Good thing she has two of them. Both hands dip behind her back and then reappear, both holding a Beretta M9 pistol. Without bothering to call a warning, she opens fire. Ninjas might be fast. But they're not faster than plastic bullets, well, some of them are not. Half a dozen ninjas go down in as many seconds, grasping their guts, groins, or chests. Plastic bullets hurt, bad. Least Hope got a hold of comlinks from X-Force headquarters and reprogrammed them. "It's Traveler when on mission," she reminds Wolverine. She then frowns as she peeks through the scope. "Weird, someone is already inside where I traced The Hand." She then pulls the trigger, and just as a Ninja is about to bring a sword down toward Batwoman from her back, a beam of energy goes through his arm, and he loses it. Energy weapons are not gentle things and are not as easily controlled as bullets. They provide even more massive damage. "We need to see if we can get one to talk, on why they are here." The glass of the window shattered. Wolverine would be able to smell Batwoman from the roof where she went down on her grapple line. A grapple line that just may still be there, but it's Wolverine, would he even use it? Batwoman whirls as a sudden jolt of heat can be felt from behind. She quickly spots the ninja that is missing an arm and clutching a cauterized stump. Plus he's screaming bloody murder. Mercifully she silences him with a quick side kick to the chin. He goes down and is silent. Aware that the laser beam might not be friendly at all, she decides to change tactics from brute force. Holstering her pistols, she drops several smoke bombs. As the white cloud begins to engulf the warehouse she makes her way up the shelves, climb silently up them like a cat. The ninjas are having some trouble finding her, for now. But Kate can see them by pressing a button on the side of her mask, the white lenses covering her eyes shifting to thermal vision. Batarangs appear and are tossed into the white cloud, the weapons slamming into heads and knocking searching enemies out cold. Wolverine runs at the edge of the roof and drops off using claws to dig into the wall and swing himself to crash through a window. He drops into the warehouse filling with smoke. The clattering commotion draws the attention of the ninjas. They hide in the smoke and surround Wolverine. Four ninjas have Wolverine surrounded they are hidden from sight but he can hear and smell them. With a loud SNIKT the Wolverine has his claws out and is ready for battle. From the front one comes with a big leaping downward hack from a long naginata as from behind him another comes on with a straight sword to attempt to take out his legs. The experienced Warrior manages to side step both allowing the naginata to hack deep into the chest cavity of the rear attacker. Logan hacks the polearm grabing it to pull in the ninja then sticks him with his claws as from either side of him two more ninjas come, one dual wielding katanas and the other with a pair of sais. Another shot is made with the energy rifle, but after that, another arm taken out....well, Traveler can't see through the smoke through a window, across an alleyway. So she strings it up on her back and taps her chunky metal bracelet. Digitally coming apart, she reappears near Wolverine, her energy guns out as she uses them with even more deadly accuracy, though she's trying to keep as many alive as possible...surely ONE will answer questions! Ya right...but she can try! The smoke is starting to dissapate some and Traveler is at the edge of it anyway. The slender young woman moves with speed and flexibility. She lashes out with a foot to a knee of a ninja that gets too close while her guns are occupied, crushing their knee so it goes in the wrong direction. Her teeth are bared, her green eyes intense, and there is not a glimpse of mercy in her actions or movement though she is sparing life. "Hey, Blackie! What are you doing here?" American'ish accent maybe? It's a little off, but not something easily pinpointed by far. Batwoman peers into the smoke, having heard the window breaking. She spots the heat signature of this new combatant and watches for a moment as he dodges and weaves, attacking with something on his fists, she can't really tell details from here due to the smoke. While watching, she spots the two ninjas dual-wielding weapons. Someone wielding two katanas will be easy to deal with, the weapons are just too big to reliably wield together, so Batwoman leaves that one for Wolverine. The sais however... Out comes a different gun, a taser gun. Setting it for distance, she quickly aims and fires. The projectiles embed themselves in the sai totting ninjas back. He goes down as twenty million volts pump through him. Wolverine turns and blocks a slashing attacks from the sword wielding ninja and then with a few expert flicks of his powerful wrists he's disarmed the ninja at the forearms. Then with a loud grunt he's dig his claws into the chest cavity of the ninja and lifted him off the ground then throws him down off his claws and looks around for more attacks as the ninja behind him goes down in a seizuring mess losing all control of every muscle in his body. Traveler then says, "Did someone just go in their pants?! Seriously?! Hey, new fighting technique Wolverine! Defeat you by smell!" Traveler works hard to make sure they don't get too close to her, leaping up and tumbling over some cargo, she uses it as cover to shoot some more. But pickings are getting thin. But Traveler soon digitially comes apart and appears across the room, and BAM! She has no shame about nailing someone from behind, paralyzing them, but not killing them. Ruthless even with the smart alec remarks. Batwoman frowns as she watches the two fight. They're -killing- the ninjas they fight. That isn't going to fly with her. Pulling two grenades from her belt, she drops them right into the conflict. One begins to spew an awful smelling gas, tear gas. The second grenade detonates with a bright, painful flash and a roar of dizzying thunder. A flashbang! Putting a small rebreather over her nose and mouth, she charges into the battle. Knees are shattered, arms are broken, but she doesn't kill. Little do the ninjas know that Batwoman is actually saving their lives by taking them out of the fight. In short order there isn't anyone standing, the moans and coughing of over a dozen men echo through the warehouse. Angrily, she turns to regard the man and hesitates when she sees who it is. Wolverine? What is he doing in London? It doesn't matter. She points at the mutant, "You! You killed some of them!" Wolverine looks at the downed man. "He got hit with a lot of juice. Lost control of his body everything in him came out of him. Keep your head on a swivel red." Batwoman comes out of the smoke and confronts them Wolverine just stares at her in annoyance. "Yeah what of it?" Batwoman may not have noticed, but some of the ninjas after they die actually start to disappear into whisps of green smoke. But not all do. Some were magical, some were very much real ones. Traveler stays out of that mess! She doesn't have a rebeather and waits patiently while making sure she isn't a target. She mmms when the smoke starts to clear and Batwoman from it, and she, "Acks!" She almost runs for the front door, forgetting about her bodyslide device until she hears the femine voice. "Oh...man! I thought you were Batman for a second!" The smoke is clearing more to reveal red hair, "But wow, you are definitely female." There are screams and whimpers from injured, "Can we yell at each other later, let's question them for information, and if they still live, then we can contact law enforcement and parademics." The practical one apparently, strange for one so young. "Let's pick one in somewhat decent condition," Traveler states. "I need to know what they are smuggling, and where Alice Madhatter is." What a weird name! But she goes to shoot open one of the crates to get it open to take a look inside. Batwoman goes around, using plastic handcuffs to immobolize a few of the ninjas. Even stopping to check for a pulse on the ones Wolverine dealt with. She growls softly each time she doesn't find a pulse. After cuffing the last one she turns, looking the room over, "There were more than this before..." Ruby lips curl into a deep frown, unable to explain what happened to the others. They couldn't have got up and walked away, damn it. Every now and then she glances at Wolverine, her body posture speaking novels about how angry she is. She flips a cuffed ninja over, pulls his hood and mask off and then grabs his nose with thumb, index, and middle finger, "I'm going to ask you once time. If you don't answer. I break your nose. If you continue to not answer, I will break your fingers, then your toes, and then... If you actually managed to hold out that long. I will break your genitals." She pauses, letting that sink in, "Now. Why are you and your friends here?" The ninja coughs and tries to struggle, but...really not going anywhere. His face is Japanese, and he says something in Japanese like, < Die, > and bites something in his teeth and tries to blow some of the poison out at Batwoman even as it kills him! Yep, it's DUNE all over again! "Some of the ninjas were mystical, resurrected or something I guess, not fully there. Didn't I hear somewhere that Ninjas weren't people?" Traveler shrugs and then goes..., "What the hell is this?" She stares at it. She pulls something out and it is in a box. She sets the box aside and struggles to open it and with a grunt, the seal hisses open. Pouring out is something white and misty and when one looks inside...organs. Traveler looks paler than usual. She misses the danger Batwoman is in. Wolverine nods in the affirmative to Traveler "sure thing" "What you scowling at me for? you got your cape in a bunch over some dead ninja? listen Darling I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't very nice, so I ain't gonna take shit from no flaming bat wannabe." he says to Batwoman as she scowls at him over dead ninjas. As Batwoman interrogates the ninja Logan's phone rings he sees who it is and answers it "what is it pup! I'm busy killing ninjas!" He growls "What! rrrr Pup can this wait till I get home? Yeah yeah I know Warpath is an alright guy. But I still want to talk to him before I'm ok with it." an exasperated sigh "Look fine but no hanky panky and he better come see me as soon as I get back to the mansion!" Logan ends the call and puts the phone away. The rebreather and mask Batwoman is wearing protects her from the poison. She completely ignores Wolverine and his threats. "I warned you, buddy..." She jerks her hand, there is a sharp crack as she breaks the man's nose, "Now. If you're done spraying crap all over me and probably poisoning yourself. Are you going to talk?" Flipping the man over, she grabs his pinky on the right hand. Hope completely ignores Logan's side conversation. And the ninja? Well, he's starting to spit up white foam. Hope takes the box over to Batwoman awkwardly and drops it off near her, "He's already dead, just his heart hasn't stopped yet," as if she knows from experience or something. "Anyway, you are going to want to see this." She leaves Batwoman to examine the organ parts. "Hey, Wolverine!" Arms crossed over chest and is Traveler pouting?! "Try not to let yours bite a poison tooth, will you?" Batwoman may be able to picture her stomping her foot, but Traveler stops herself barely with the 'Pay attention to me on my mission buddy'! Awww, jealousy, adorable! Son of a... She checks the man's pulse. Yep. Dead. Batwoman stands, shaking her head slowly. Why would someone willingly kill themselves like that? Isn't life more important? Shoulders slumping, she sighs. She only looks up after taking the box and peering inside. "This isn't right. This warehouse belongs to Hamilton Arms. A weapons manufacturer." Turning, she regards Wolverine and the other woman, "Why are the two of you here? How did you know?" Wolverine grabs a ninja he sees still breathing and rips his hood off in a moment his digging in the man's mouth with a claws he pries out the poison tooth and flicks it away. "Ok bub you ain't got no other options now. so I'm gonna make you talk. no threats just pain. Tell me what I want to know or I start shaving bits off you." In Japanese Logan asks "Why are you and your friends here?" the man gives a stuttering non-answer. Logan takes a claw and slices a long strip of skin from the ninja's shoulder down to his elbow as the prone ninja shrieks in pain. In Japanese Logan barks "TELL ME!" After spitting blood at Wolverine for clawing up his mouth and face and screaming in pain! "And that's why I brought him," Traveler states when she hears Logan speak Japanese. The ninja tries to swallow his screams, but doesn't work out so well! It takes more strips of flesh to go messing before he finally says in Japanese, < We shall be an army, and you will all die and be under our command! > Traveler in the meantime says, "I was following a kidnapping ring in Italy, and I found they were...killing them. I didn't realize they were taking organs. There are likely ones all over the world. What they are being used for, no idea. Blackmarket or something worse?" Traveler frowns at that. "And Wolverine knew because I asked for his help. I...still epically fail at learning other languages," she says, ending with a sigh. Huh. Wolverine knows Japanese? That information is filed away as she watches the mutant interrogate the man. Batwoman doesn't interfere. Not after seeing whats in the box. Pulling a multi-tool from her belt, she goes around to the still living ninjas, using the pliers on the tool to yank out the poison tooth each one has. She only manages to get three of them before the others bite down and kill themselves. As she checks the others and finds them dead, her frustration builds. Only after checking the last corpse does she respond to Hope. "Organs sell on the black market for a great deal of money. There is always someone needing a new liver or a kidney. Not enough people are willing to donate their organs upon their death. Supply and demand." Her lips curl in disgust. In Japanese Logan continues the interrogation "WHERE ARE THE REST OF YOU GOING? WHERE IS THE GIRL!" Logan continues flaying off bites of skin from his torso. The man trying to answer through the pain. "where are the organs coming from? where are they going to?" More skin being seared off him like bits of shawarma. "The last organ trader I dealt with was selling them to an evil genetic scientist. They were killing mutants and selling their organs to him for experimental purposes," Traveler says bitterly. "There are worse things that rich people desperate for their lives out there." Though she mmms quietly for a moment, "Didn't think to try and pull their fake tooths out." She then goes over as the ninja screams and curses Logan, not revealing anymore. Even she reaches out to touch Logan's arm. "It's enough...he isn't going to talk anymore. Either let him go or put him out of his miresy." A seemingly unusual show of compassion from Traveler. She couldn't have done what Logan just did though, she would have punched, but it wouldn't have had the same effect and she knows it. Batwoman if she is watching the young woman, may notice regret in her eyes. "Let's see if we can find any electronics we can download information from, or any shipping manifests on paper. It's how I tracked this place from Italy." Batwoman watches Wolverine, her body tensing. If the mutant kills the man, a helpless man, that'll make him a murderer. "Wolverine... I know you don't seem to have the same set of morals that I do. But I'm asking you... Do not kill that man." The cape folds over Batwoman's bodysuit like a pair of wings on a sleeping bat, her hands hidden from view. Barely restrained anger and violence hangs about the woman like a perfume as she waits to see what the mutant with the claws does. Wolverine growls listening to the women pleading for the ninja's life. He takes the man close and punches him in the jaw. "Fine I don't need to kill him anyway. Letting him go back to tell the tale of what happened to him is better. Plus he'll have to do the job himself for the dishonor of squealing anyway." Batwoman approaches Wolverine and takes the man away from him. Looking over the man's wounds she lays him down on the floor, taking a small medkit from her belt pouch. Retrieving a pre-filled syringe, she inserts the needle into the ninjas bare arm, pushing the morphine into his body. That done, she takes out her phone and dials 999, "Yeah. Hamilton Warehouse. There are men dead and injured here. You need to send police and EMTs as quickly as possible. The men cuffed are extremely dangerous." Hanging up, she puts the phone away. Traveler nods, "That isn't our issue however. But what did he reveal?" And it doesn't matter that the man is blood or has claws in his hand, Traveler reaches out to hold his least bloody hand. Just holds it, almost as if seeking reassurance or comfort. There is no fear in the young woman of the violent anti-hero, Wolverine. Though Traveler does look back over at Batwoman, "They won't live, not as failures. But...I understand wanting to save them anyway." She gives Wolverine's thick hand a squeeze before she reluctantly departs from his side to start looking for clues. "See if we can find anything before they arrive. We won't have much time." She is hurrying, but she's effective and pays close attention to detail as if used to savaging. "Hey why are you wasting meds on him. He'll live let him suffer. yYu ain't got no issue with inflicting pain on people but when I do it you got soft stomach?" Wolverine says upset that Batwoman would not let the man suffer. Logan stops this to hold Hope's hand and clasp it in both his hands giving a reassuring and affectionate squeeze. When she departs from his side Wolverine starts looking for evidence. Batwoman is the detective and was the first one on the scene. She had seen where most of the ninjas had come from and wanders that way, into a small room. That's where she finds the corpse of a young woman that has clearly been cut open for parts. Gloved hands curling into fists, she forces herself to study the body, taking note of everything. Then she spies the small tablet computer. It is encrypted but she tucks it behind her back. Coming out of the room she makes no mention of what she found, nor the pilfered tablet. Though Traveler will eventually find the room, but nothing in it, but she did find some cell phones, communicators, fake IDs, and things like that. "This...isn't good." She's worried. "I'll ask my contact what they can get from this." She sighs. "How many more will die?" She sounds stressed about that. But she then takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "You find anything Wolverine?" The energy rifle shifts on her back and Traveler shrugs to replace it where it belongs. None of the tech she seems to wear appears...like anything Batwoman would have seen before. "I'll bodyslide you back home." A pause, then, "You need dropped off anywhere Miss Bat? I already hear sirens. I can drop you off most anywhere, seriously." Instant travel. Whatever anger Batwoman holds on them, isn't held by Traveler toward Batwoman. Traveler actually comes off pretty gentle right now and highly disappointed...kinda like a kicked puppy. Geez, teenagers. Logan sniffs around and comes up with a few bags of something. Logan rips the bag open to reveal bloody clothes looking like they belong to women and girls, Logan growls toss the bags at Hope and Kate. "There you go plenty of evidence to be pulled there. Still upset that I killed a few of them?" Logan says annoyed and disgusted. Batwoman shakes her head, "I don't need a ride. Thanks." She walks over to where her grapple gun is still dangling, grabbing it. She pauses to regard Wolverine, "When we kill them, we sink to their level. Where there is life, there is hope." The caped heroine nods at the men still alive, "Maybe they will go back and kill themselves. That is up to them. Or maybe they will decide to do something else. Something positive. It has happened before. It can happen again. When you kill, you take away all possibility of redemption." She pulls the trigger on her grapple gun and zips towards the ceiling, but not before she leaves with, "And you're not the only one that is good at what they do. Bub." With that, she hauls herself up past the skylight and is gone. Damn she moves quickly. Traveler catches one of the bags and nods. "It might give us a type they are targeting, if they have an active X-gene for example, including gender and age." She takes the bag she needs and moves to hold Wolverine's hand again, shifting the bag to tap her chunky metal bracelet after Batwoman's lecture. "I wish the future of the world could rely on hope like that....," and they digitally come apart, and reappear at the North Grounds at Xavier's Institute. Traveler then leans over to kiss Wolverine's cheek, "Thank you Logan, for being there for me. Don't scare the kids with the blood," and then she taps her chunky metal bracelet and digitally comes part, leaving the campus behind with her bag of bloody clothes.